Proving Grounds
Originally known as the Memorial Museum, with the discovery of ADAM and creation of Little Sisters and Big Daddies, the entire location was converted into the Big Daddy Proving Grounds, where the Protectors are trained in the defense of the gatherers. The building is topped with a dome and is the highest building in Rapture. ''BioShock The Museum is one of the most powerful visuals demonstrating Rapture's fall. A grand establishment where citizenry could come to be educated and view splendors of the sea has now been reduced to a corpse-ridden training gauntlet for the gruesome pairs that roam Rapture. As such, it is even more damaged and in greater disarray than the other parts of the city. It is especially noticeable when the player first enters the Atrium area: gunfire, explosions, and the rumbling roars of Big Daddies can be heard in the distance. If the player looks over the balcony railing, he can witness a Big Daddy fighting with a Splicer, and in the process wrecking a large skeleton, part of yet another doomed museum display. The winding hallways of the Proving Grounds are spotted with fresh corpses from which Little Sisters gather ADAM while Big Daddies protect them. Jack must follow a Little Sister to proceed through specially locked doors to get to Fontaine. To Tenenbaum's chagrin, the Little Sisters remember their training well, and stop to harvest ADAM three times before leading Jack on. This stopping to gather forms the main focus of the mission in this area: escorting them safely through the Proving Grounds' linear route. The Little Sister are no longer implanted with a slug, and are therefore physically vulnerable to attack. As the player and the Sister progress through the Proving Grounds, she stops to gather ADAM from multiple corpses placed there for that purpose. The player must defend her from Splicers, Turrets, and finally a rogue Bouncer. When the player first enters the lower portion of the Central Atrium, the Bouncer can be seen up on a balcony opposite, staring momentarily (and menacingly) at the player, then doing an about-face and charging through a door. Towards the very end of the Proving Grounds route, this Big Daddy breaks through a wall and angrily charges the player. Map 'This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it.''' Walkthrough Trivia *Oddly, when exiting the Proving Ground, if the player looks up through the glass ceiling, there is no trace of a building as tall as the one the elevator takes the player to. *Both the Bouncer and Rosie types appear in this level: an Elite Rosie and the Bouncer that attacks Jack. *Despite the Little Sister walking slowly, she will keep urging the player to hurry up. *The rogue Bouncer in this level can be killed while he is staring at the player. If the player quickly hits it with Winter Blast when it is on the balcony, it can be shattered with the Machine Gun. This does not stop it from spawning and attacking the player at the end of the level, however. Strangely, when the player searches the rogue Bouncer, it is listed as "Elite Bouncer", but it does not have the red trim or harpoon drill. *It is not known how the splicers get into the Proving Grounds as the only visable entrances are through the Little sister doors. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Proving Grounds Category:BioShock Locations